


The Bigger They Are

by prissygirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Castle, F/M, One Shot, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when she thought she had life at the Dark Castle figured out, Belle discovers some rather sizeable changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bigger They Are

Life at the Dark Castle had settled into a comfortable rhythm in the last few months. Belle had finally come to feel at home within its walls and was slowly making a dent into Rumpelstiltskin’s vast library. She was even more slowly peeling back the layers of Rumpelstiltskin himself.

There were times when she would catch him stealing glances at her while she read by the fire or dusted the many surfaces in the Great Hall. He’d always pretend he wasn’t looking of course, turning quickly back to his spinning wheel if she caught him staring and pretending to ignore her for the next half hour.

Belle had always been an affectionate person and physical contact was as natural to her as it was foreign to Rumpelstiltskin. Even after all these months together, he still flinched when she would casually touch his arm to get his attention. He practically jumped out of his scaly skin on the rare occasions she had hugged him.

For the most part, Rumpelstiltskin had behaved himself with her. He had hardly ceased the over-the-top theatrics he seemed so fond of, but he didn’t make it a point to try and scare her with tales of his dark –and in Belle’s opinion, highly exaggerated – deeds after the first couple months. They had now been together for almost half a year and Belle found herself growing rather fond of the strange man she lived with, even if she didn’t quite understand why her mouth sometimes went dry when he looked at her in that certain way.

It was about midway through a quite ordinary and otherwise uneventful week when Belle began to notice her sudden weight gain. She remembered that her corset had seemed tighter the day before, but she had chalked it up to simple bloating after a rather extravagant dinner.

But today, she could clearly see that it wasn’t anything so temporary. The corset was tighter because her breasts had grown. It wasn’t a huge gain, but it was certainly a big enough difference for her to notice. She supposed she had put on a little weight since coming to the Dark Castle. They had begun to ration food at her father’s castle shortly before calling Rumpelstiltskin, so she had probably been a bit thinner than usual when she first arrived at her new home. Her meals, which she had begun to take with the castle’s master shortly after arriving, had only grown in lavishness the longer she was here – especially after Rumpelstiltskin had forbidden her to step foot in the kitchen again after she had accidentally set it on fire one time.

Their dinner table was always brimming with sumptuous dishes, fresh fruits, and the tenderest meats Belle had ever tasted. Once he had found out her weakness for sweet things, chocolate and desserts had also become a standard part of every meal.

No, it wasn’t the fact that she had gained weight that surprised Belle. It was that she hadn’t noticed gaining weight in any of the other usual places. Her dress wasn’t any tighter around her middle and her tights still fit just fine. Because of Rumpelstiltskin’s distrust of mirrors, she obviously didn’t have one she could look in to see if her face was any rounder. But a quick glance at her reflection in the bowl of water she washed her face in every morning revealed that it too was no different than usual.

Belle found the whole thing rather odd, but decided she would just be thankful. If she had to gain a little weight, she couldn’t help but be pleased where it had chosen to settle.

Over the next two days however, Belle began to get suspicious. She had continued to loosen her corset until it was as wide as it could go. But every morning when she woke up, she saw that overnight – as if by the magic of the moon – her breasts had grown slightly fuller.

By the end of the week, she was sure there was no normal explanation for what was happening. Clearly magic was involved, which meant only one person could be responsible.

She watched Rumpelstiltskin’s behavior closely all that day. If anything, he was even more bashful around her than usual. He barely looked at her over their meals and quickly hurried away the moment he had finished dinner that night, forgoing his usual evening of spinning. Belle was left at the table to think of a way to corner him. He was a skittish creature and as comfortable as she had grown with him, she still didn’t think screaming at the Dark One was the wisest course of action.  

But as Belle struggled to fasten her corset the next day, huffing and puffing with the exertion, she finally decided that enough was enough.

Rumpelstiltskin had some explaining to do.

\-------------------

He was sitting at the table in the Great Hall, eating his morning bowl of porridge when she arrived. As Belle entered the room, Rumpelstiltskin raised his face to greet her. His usual morning quip died on his lips when he saw the furious look on her face, however.

“Morning, dearie?” he said feebly, his greeting coming out as a somewhat strangled question.

Belle marched over to where he sat, the heels of her shoes hitting the castle’s wooden floor with loud purpose.

“Don’t you ‘morning, dearie’, me!” Belle shouted. “Explain this now.” She gestured to her chest.

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes zeroed in on her cleavage and his eyes began to glaze over. “Explain what?”

Not a moment after he spoke, the top button of Belle’s dress popped off and landed in his bowl.

“That!” Belle pointed at the button and they both watched as it slowly sank into his breakfast.

Though Rumpelstiltskin didn’t speak right away, Belle could feel the guilt radiate off him in waves. Though he was known as the most skilled manipulator in the land, she had always found him to be an incredibly poor liar.

“I might have cast a tiny little spell,” he mumbled.

“You what?!”

Rumpelstiltskin stood up from his chair and began to wave his hands about, a habit she noticed he had when he was nervous about something. He began to pace around the edge of the table, opening and closing his mouth several times before he finally spoke.

“It wasn’t supposed to continue this long. The effects should have worn off several days ago.” He looked back at her as he rubbed his thumb and forefingers together compulsively. “They were never meant to grow so round and full…” he said, trailing off.

Belle followed his gaze down to where it rested on her mostly uncovered chest, which was heaving with anger.

“Rumple, my eyes are up here!”

He jumped a bit at her raised voice and sheepishly lifted his gaze. If Belle didn’t think it was impossible with his skin tone, she would’ve sworn she saw a bit of a blush spread over the sorcerer’s cheeks. Now that he was no longer looking at her chest – though he was still unable to look her completely in the eyes – Belle tried to keep control of her anger. She crossed her arms out of habit, only to quickly uncross them when Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes were immediately drawn back to her breasts.

“Rumple!”

He began waving his hands around in the air frantically. “Yes, yes, I know! I’m sorry.” The imp began to look all around the room, including the ceiling – anywhere but at her. “But my magic is useless right now. The spell will naturally wear off in time and until it does, there’s nothing I can do.”

Belle’s mouth fell open. “So they’re just going to keep growing? If they get any bigger, they’re going to explode!” She walked up to Rumple and he backed up a couple steps. “If this continues, I’m not going to be able to fit into anything I own.”

“Well, in that case – ”

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Belle smacked him hard on the upper arm.

“That hurt,” he grumbled petulantly.

“If these grow any bigger, I’m going to strain my back!” She advanced on him and he found himself backing up until his back hit the wall, his angry maid closing in on him.

His look of fear turned into one of utter shock, however, when Belle took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

“Fix this, now!”

If Belle had thought his pupils couldn’t get any larger, she was wrong. The thin irises of green-gold all but disappeared as he stared down at the soft flesh his hands now held.

“Belle, there’s no way to undo this,” he pleaded. “I can’t – “

His sentence stopped cold as a small sound escaped from Belle. Their eyes met each other and Belle couldn’t tell who was more shocked: him for eliciting such a response from her or her for having made the noise in the first place.

Rumpelstiltskin looked from her face back to her breasts, where her nipples had begun to pebble underneath his touch, straining through the material.

“Rumple?”

Her anger had begun to fade away as other feelings began to fill her. She felt her body responding to the simple pressure of his hands on her breasts. Something inside her was shifting, and she knew that despite how this had started, she wanted more from him than an apology now.

Much, much more.

Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, Rumpelstiltskin let his thumbs slowly graze over her nipples. Belle held her breath, feeling them harden as he grazed back over them again.

She leaned into his touch, wanting to feel his hands on her bare skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and she heard a strangled noise from Rumpelstiltskin.

Her eyes opened and her vision was clouded by lust, which she saw mirrored in his own gaze.

“I want you to know I’m still very upset with you,” she said, grabbing his hands as he tried to pull back after she spoke. “But perhaps we should enjoy this _now_ and argue about it _later_.”

He gave her such a hopeful look that Belle knew she wouldn’t have the heart to be angry with him later.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t punish him a bit now, of course.

She gave him a mischievous smile and was pleased to see him gulp in response.

“I may not be very experienced, but I have been taking advantage of some of the more sordid volumes in your library,” Belle said, sliding down to kneel before him.

“Belle, you don’t have to – ah, do that,” Rumpelstiltskin stuttered.

She glanced up at him as she undid the laces on the front of his breeches. “I think it’s only fair, Rumple.” Belle smirked. “You already know what I have underneath my clothes. I’d like to know what you’ve been hiding.”

Her bold speech seemed to make him shy and he looked away from her forthright gaze, but did let his hand drift down, winding his fingers through her hair gently.  

Belle made quick work of unlacing him, pausing when she found her prize, a gasp escaping her lips.

“It’s so – “

“I know, dearie. I know.” She heard him say proudly.

“…cute.”

“Cute?!” he sputtered.

He looked down, his expression quickly turning from one of shock and outrage to one of dawning understanding.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. “All magic comes with a price,” he said wearily under his breath.

Belle looked back at his crotch. “Aww, it’s not that bad.” Her finger reached out, flicking his tiny cock back and forth. “Ding-a-ling-a-ling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool’s Day, everyone! Sorry I’m not sorry.   
> Based on a prompt by Mr. Prissy, who is currently giggling himself to death next to me as I write this.


End file.
